


sight of the sun by cityboys

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of sight of the sun by cityboysSummary: It's still new, reaching inside himself and finding nothing but love there, and a yearning for life—for the rest of his own life—that’s never been this sort of present before. It’s still new, just like the band on his own ring finger is still a wonder, just like seeing Yuuri’s own band has not stopped giving Victor such a dizzying rush of emotion every time he sees it, days after the wedding.Wherein their honeymoon brings Victor face-to-face with a lot of firsts in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sight of the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791651) by [cityboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityboys/pseuds/cityboys). 



> Happy early-holidays present Knight_Tracer! I hope you have a great trip, and hopefully this can be something to brighten the plane ride as part of that, in case you don't have great internet connection while you're away. <3s

[ ** ** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/sight%20of%20the%20sun%20by%20cityboys.mp3)

**Title** : sight of the sun  
**Author** : cityboys  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
**Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : It's still new, reaching inside himself and finding nothing but love there, and a yearning for life—for the rest of his own life—that’s never been this sort of present before. It’s still new, just like the band on his own ring finger is still a wonder, just like seeing Yuuri’s own band has not stopped giving Victor such a dizzying rush of emotion every time he sees it, days after the wedding.

Wherein their honeymoon brings Victor face-to-face with a lot of firsts in his life.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8791651)  
**Length** 0:43:59  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/sight%20of%20the%20sun%20by%20cityboys.mp3)

Music is Sight Of The Sun by Fun


End file.
